firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aesir
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive, Clone Threat Assessment Moderately High Appearance He looks exactly like Keijo in almost every possible way except for a few differences. He has more than a hundred times the bio-nanites flowing in his body (though this makes it harder for someone to survive with that many of them but the bio-nanites were specially made to work inside the clone). His left arm and his right arm have been heavily modified to carry any number of special equipment or weapons (in fact all one can see is a dimensional hole leading to a different dimension where his arm is). His head doesn't have a leaf at all but it does have a swirling hole above it leading to a different dimension. His hands and arms are away from his body and are entirely invisible (nothing can make them visible to the naked eye or any assisted technology or spells (even the ultimate ones)). The dimensional holes make it so that only half of his arm is there connected to his body. His right half is gold in color and his left half is silver in color. His right eye is blood red while his left eye is night blue in color. His blood is white in color and is a very handy antitoxin against any type of poison (no matter the amount). He looks like Keijo in every other way. Powers There isn't much to say about his powers except from his appearance and how he has an almost infinite supply of weapons, defenses, and other things. The supplies and whatnot are in an artificial dimension that only he can get through via his dimensional portals that he opens up. He has the power to release a flurry of attacks on the get-go from every direction via the use of ripping open dimensional holes. He can create further dimensional holes for use in directing his attacks. He can pull anyone along with him if they get within a hundred meters away of his position into a semi-dimensional realm (which appears to be just emptiness (or a perpetual fall in a hole)). He does this rarely and will only start to do so when he gets angry. He is healed at a much faster rate than Keijo (he has the same ability with machines and making things). Weaknesses Water and Electricity (and both of these weaknesses (are his Achilles' tendon (easily hurt by both of these (extreme weaknesses))))... Resistances Earth, Darkness, Ice (not able to be frozen even at absolute zero (moves just fine at that degree)) but still gets hurt by ice, and Mind assaults Immunities Fire (not-able-to-be-pierced-by-flames-from-hell-or-any-other-flames-for-that-matter (and he is unable to feel the heat of the attack)), and Poison (His blood is a different composition then most making it an extremely powerful antitoxin so it is not able to be pierced and that blood is carried to all parts of his body (and his lungs purify any and all poisonous air instantly). There is no way possible to hurt him with poison of any type. Even if it could kill the entire population of pikmin on the planet about a hundred times over)... Personality He is different than Keijo. He has a tendency to be extremely happy and does make others go crazy with how he is. He will kill those who ask to be spared and gut those who protect others (and then leave afterwards). He generally thinks that anyone who asks to be spared is a coward (and all cowards are to be dealt an agonizing death). History Created at the beginning of the recent century through Keijo's research. It is almost certain that this being was created in his absence by the labs combining their data together to form multiple clones of him and store them elsewhere. He is T1 and is the very first of his kind. His purpose is to become active when there are others like him. He was set in a underground chamber that is so hidden and the entrance to it is not on any maps that anyone could miss it. He is currently located in the wrecked lab that is entirely surrounded by mountains. He has only false memories (and is subservient to Keijo). Themes Main Theme: Saigo No Kibo - Eureka Seven (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8_SqIj8NDU) Battle Theme: A Song of Storm and Fire - Yuki Kajiura (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhSxqZy0IGE&feature=related) Trivia The funny thing about the name of this guy is that I hadn't learned about the Aesir (the Norse gods) until after I had named my character this. I just had this name pop up in my head and then gave the name to him. Tropes Chaotic Evil, Doppelganger, Humanoid Abomination (that he has apparently chopped off arms and that his being is slowly reverting to a more evil state), ... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Keijo's Clones Category: Clones Category: Keijo's Experiments Category:High Level Threats